You Made Me Love You
by frickandfrack09
Summary: Leah is a heartbroken wolf and Edward is a heartbroken vampire. This is a story of a man fighting for what he knows is right, and a woman running from what she wants. DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sam Ulley is a complete asshole, and for some damn reason that I don't even know, I fell in love with the bastard. Now here I sit in this horrific gown, that is a hideous shade of pink, waiting for my turn to walk down the aisle in his and Emily's wedding.

In front of me stands Bella whose cheeks are matching the dress she wears with a smile on her face as she beams at shitty ole Jacob Black. What she sees in that sucker amazes me, because I for one don't see shit. I look down and see Seth standing behind Jake as he looks and nods at me and lets out a short giggle at the expression I'm sure is plastered on my face.

Taking a glance behind me I see Emily glowing in her gown, and I wink at her before I take my slow yet graceful walk. I smile because I truly am happy for them on this day, but mostly I am happy that I am not marrying this son-of-a-bitch. I praise my cousin for being able to handle him.

Things have changed in this small town of La Push. One thing that has changed is that we are friendly, maybe too friendly, with the Cullen's. We are so friendly that I just passed them on my decent down the aisle. In the corner of my eye I see Edward smirk at me, he's been doing that a lot lately.

I don't exactly know how it happened, but somewhere in the last year and a half Sam has had a change of heart about them. Ever since Carlisle took care of Jacob during the battle (A/N: see Eclipse) things have been different like Edward being at my house and me being invited, and actually going, to his. It's like we're this big fucked up supernatural family that shares exes.

Yes, I said share. You see shortly after Jacob phased the first time he in fact imprinted on Bella, but he never told her because she was caught up on Edward. Then he just came back all of a sudden and swept Bella right off her feet again leaving Jacob alone. But before the battle they shared a heartfelt kiss, gag, and that's when she 'just knew' leaving Edward in the dust. I knew how that felt, being left in the dust seeing the one you love go off with someone else and be all happy and giggly.

'_Maybe that's why Edward and I are friends'_ I thought to myself glancing at him to see his slightly shrug.

'_Showoff'_ I said and he smirked. I wanted to rip it off his face and I quickly imagined me doing so, but quickly snapped back to life to grab Emily's huge bouquet.

'_This is fucking ridiculous'_ I thought as the ceremony began which was short, sweet, and to the point.

Soon the minister was pronouncing them man and wife and they were walking arm and arm down the aisle.

Jacob reached out for my arm winking at Bella before we parted from the group.

"Soon that will be you lover boy." I said

"Yes, most definitely" he beamed back.

"Just make sure she doesn't pick pink" I said as we reached the end of the aisle sharing a laugh.

We went straight toward the limo since we took pictures ahead of time, and went to the beach for the reception. Personally, I could've taken my ass straight home and eaten some butter pecan ice cream, but here I was stuck in Sam and Emily's love fest.

"You don't have to be so surly all the time you know" Edward said walking towards me.

"Yes, I do. It keeps people away," I looked at him, "This is the part where you leave."

"I will help you escape, in turn for a dance with you in this lovely dress."

I scoffed and grabbed my brother's arm and hauled him off to the dance floor.

"Leah, what the hell" he protested.

"Dance with me Seth, keep Cullen at bay for me."

He laughed but complied, "I don't see what the big deal is anyway, it's just Edward."

I huffed, "Easy for you to say."

He smiled at me as we began to glide on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful today Leah, I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks, you clean up nicely too."

We talked aimlessly as we danced together and soon the time had come for toast.

I felt my palms began to sweat as I neared the microphone.

"I am really not one for words unless I am being sarcastic. And I really can't tell someone anything about being in love, or what love really is; but when I look at Sam and Emily I can see what everyone out there is talking about. Emily you are an amazing girl and you have snagged yourself an Alpha man who is going to love you until the sun stops shining, and even then he will love you more than he did the day before. Mr. and Mrs. Ulley, I wish you both a life of happiness and one full of love and laughter. To the bride and groom" I said as I raised my glass.

Emily and Sam both came to hug me as I stealthily left the reception during Jacob's speech. I was walking in the road taking the pins out of my hair and when I smelt a sweet scent waft through the air.

"Hello Edward" I called out.

"You gave a wonderful speech Leah"

"Thanks" I said not really feeling like talking. I could tell Edward knew because he let me have the silence until we were in front of my house.

"Do you really believe you don't know what love is?" he asked

"I've only experienced love once and look how that turned out, if you forgot I went to his wedding today. I already gave my heart away once only to have it handed back all mangled up and shit. I'm not ready to try again, hell, who knows if I'll ever be ready."

"You can't give up after one failed relationship Lee."

I grimaced as he called me that.

"Well I don't see you trying after Bella, Eddie."

"Who says that I'm not?"

That shocked me, "You're telling me that you're talking to someone right now? Well friend, you've been holding out on me I see!"

"Not talking technically, she doesn't know I exist."

"That's impossible, you're Edward Cullen, and everyone knows you."

He laughed at me, and it was a beautiful sound. It was like the wind chimes that my parents had in the backyard from Bermuda.

I walked behind the house to our backyard and sat on the swings as I kicked off my heels; Edward went around and started to gently push me. There was a beautiful breeze blowing and I looked up into the sky to see the stars shining clearly. I could spend every day like this.

"So could I" Edward said behind me.

I jumped slightly forgetting he was there and he flitted around to kneel in front of me.

"I didn't mean to frighten you" he whispered.

"It's okay; I'm just a little jumpy."

"You're never jumpy Lee" he said as he lifted his hand and ran it along my cheek.

"I hate it when you call me that"

"That's why I do it" he lifted his other hand and cradled my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"This" and his cold lips molded to mine in a kiss that I had never thought were possible. My eyes slid close and the tiniest of moans escaped my throat and I watched as color burst to life behind my lids. My hands flew to his hair and I slid my tongue along his lip begging for entrance. He moaned causing me to smile and he took that as the opportune moment to slide his tongue in my mouth. I tugged his head back disconnecting our lips, and ran my fingers along his scalp.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that Lee?"

He lightly kissed my lips as the fog in my head cleared and I realized what had just happened. I abruptly stood and he almost lost his balance, but recovered quickly.

What the fuck am I doing, I just kissed a bloodsucker and I liked it. No, I cannot do this; I will not do this. I was rubbing my temples as my head began pounding; I risked a glance at Edward and he was watching me as I paced. Immediately I put a stop to all the thoughts that were flooding my head and thought of a brick wall.

"What are you thinking, I can't hear you and all I see is this brick wall."

He made a step towards me, and I moved two steps back spreading my hands out in a 'keep away' motion.

"You and I are mortal enemies and we cannot date. Hell, we shouldn't even be friends; that's pushing it Edward."

"Well what if I want to push the limits with you? Leah what if I just want to drop every boundary I have ever built for myself with you?"

"No Edward, you have to stop talking like that."

He shook his head as he walked towards me; I turned and quickly started to run towards the road. I heard him growl in frustration as he started to run after me. I just had to get back to the wedding and then I would be in a public setting where he couldn't make a scene.

I pushed my legs harder and felt the wind whipping in my hair. As I rounded the corner and my feet hit the sand I looked up to see Seth mouthing 'What the hell' to me pointing at my hair. Quickly I ran my hands through my hair to fix the tangled web and when I saw Seth giving thumbs up I walked back towards the party.

Something cold wrapped around my hand, and I groaned realizing it was Edward.

"Don't be like that" he murmured holding my hand tighter.

I clenched my teeth together and slowly made the walk to the ongoing reception avoiding eye contact from the entire wedding party starring at us.

I looked to Paul and mouthed, 'Help me'. He rolled his eyes but strolled over.

"Edward, do you mind if I borrow the chick for awhile?"

"Well I-

"Great, let's go Paul" I said as I latched onto his arm and towed Paul in the opposite direction of Edward.

"Where are you going Leah?"

"Away from the funeral that you know you're ready to spring from."

He laughed, "Could we at least go a little faster then?"

We walked along the road and I could smell Edward's scent wafting towards us from behind.

"Do you smell that?" Paul asked at one point.

"No, I don't smell a thing. You go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

I watched as Paul ran off into the distance and turned around to see Edward standing with his arms crossed and lips pursed, eyes starring beyond me.

"He likes you, you know."

"Who Paul" I asked turning around looking at the space that once occupied him. "Hmm, I would've never thought he looked twice at me."

I wonder if Paul's a good kisser. I felt a smile tug at my lips and a giggle escape my mouth. Yeah, the bastard is probable an amazing kisser.

Edward growled beside me and I looked to see his fist clenched.

"Calm down Cullen, it's just Paul." Mean as hell, yet drop dead sexy.

"Is it really 'just Paul' if you think about him like that?"

"I think about everyone like that."

"Not me, you don't think about me at all. But when I kissed you, I get the biggest response yet."

I felt his hands run the length of my arms and stop at my neck. His thumbs rubbed my jaw and he brought his face towards mine, rubbing his lips across mine. My thoughts clouded and all I thought of was him, all I felt was his lips on mine. I saw him and me sitting on a porch swing together and he was holding me in his arms. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned seeing another vision of us together in bed.

His hands twisted into my hair and he abruptly tore his lips from mine.

"Think it again; think what you just thought again. It was the most beautiful thing" he said through his pants.

I shook my head and slid his hands from my hair. "Someone's waiting for me, I have to go, and you have to go home."

"I want to stay with you."

I sucked in a deep breath, "I don't want you too Edward."

"Yes you do, I saw what you thought about. You can't tell me that you don't want it."

I started to put distance in between us; he looked up at me and made a move to follow.

"No, Edward this is wrong and it may feel so right. But you and I both know that we can't do this, think about your family."

"They love you, even Rose adores you."

"Well, what about my family. Do you really think that the pack will accept me if I chose a bloodsucker over who I am?"

"The pack will be fine; in fact they might like what being in a relationship does to you. And if you haven't noticed we are all one fucked up family."

"You cursed"

"It's your influence on me" he said as he stepped closer.

"I can't" I said stepping back. "I can't do to you what he did to me. I can't turn you into the person that I am, and I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never"

"Yes, you could. And I couldn't live with you hating me. So I need you to go home and move with your family when it's your time to go, because this thing with us isn't going to go any further than that kiss."

"I'm not leaving without you Lee."

"Yes you are, because I am leaving without you. I got accepted into my dream school and I am going to get out of this town, and I am going to meet people that I never dreamed of, and-

"You're leaving?" he choked out.

"You will too soon, and you'll meet some normal girl, or some vampire normal girl."

"I want you"

"I won't deny that you want me and that I want you right now, but what if I imprint Edward? What will you do, tell me Edward, what will you do?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I walked towards him cradling his face in my hands.

"Close your eyes," I whispered and watched as they slid close. "Keep them closed, okay?"

He nodded and I saw his lip began to tremble. Quickly I kissed his lips and began to memorize his face.

"No peeking" I choked out as I felt a tear fall from my eye. Surprisingly he kissed it away before it hit the ground.

Slowly I took my hands away from his face, and began to walk away. The further I got the faster I walked, and as I rounded the corner I turned and let myself get one last look.

You know how people always say that whenever one person turns around for one last look that it's over and you will always belong to that one person. Well they definitely weren't lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE FABULOUS RESPONSES I GOT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

I hardly slept at all that night from all the tossing and turning. When the sun came up I got up and walked into the hall hearing no movement in the house. I listened hard to realize that I was the only person home.

Slowly I walked to the shower and got in letting the hot water work out my tense muscles. I inhaled the steam in my lungs deeply and started to wash my long black hair. My eyes were closed as I lathered up but quickly snapped open when I heard the front door open.

I listened hard to realize it was Jake and Bella coming over to help me pack and I quickly exited the shower.

"I'll be ready in a second" I called down to them and rushed off to my room to throw on some ripped jeans and a shirt.

As I walked into the living room I was greeted with Jake sucking the lips off of Bella's face.

"Let her come up for air Jake" I called as I detoured to the kitchen.

They laughed and walked into the kitchen as Bella helped me whip up some breakfast.

"So you and Edward were looking quite snuggly last night."

"Well, there's absolutely nothing going on there."

"Sure, sure"

"You seriously got to stop being around Jake so much; you even talk like him now."

We all laughed and finished breakfast in a quick pace and soon we were up stairs packing suitcases and boxes. After three hours my life was completely packed in boxes and my room felt as empty as my soul. I stood looking out the back window and watched as Seth emerged from the forest with Edward Cullen in tow. I bit my lip to suppress the groan that threatened to come out, and turned to run out the front door but ran into Bella. I quickly went around her and heard her follow me to the door.

"You know he always gets what he wants right?"

I turned around with wide eyes to see her casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Edward, he always gets what he wants. No one can resist his charm"

I turned on one heel and started to immediately start to jog. I wasn't far down the road when I heard Bella's voice again.

"Oh she's definitely in love with you" she said with a laugh.

That's when I started to sprint, running north. The trees were a blur as I ran through the forest, and the sun was beaming straight above me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I slowed my sprint to a jog to answer my phone.

"Hello" I said as I pulled my hair out of my face.

"Where are you?"

"Rosalie" I asked astonished.

"No it's Ralph, where are you?"

"I don't know, I went out for a run; who's asking?"

"Who do you think?"

"Of course; well Edward I went for a run and I am pretty sure I went north."

"Where are you, find a place and I'll pick you up."

"I'm good" I said and hung up.

I walked towards a spot where I saw the sun peeking out and it turned out being a rocky edge. I sat down on the edge and let my legs swing back and forth. I watched the sun set in the northern sky and felt my phone go off again interrupting my moment of peace.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it read Sue Clearwater.

"Hey mama"

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"Somewhere north, I had to get away. I'm sorry if you were worried."

"It's okay; I just want to spend some time with you before you go."

"Well then it's me and you all day tomorrow."

"We'll go to Port Angeles" she said as a pair of arms wrapped around me and a cold face press into my neck.

Instinctively I reached up and ran a hand through Edward's hair. He kissed my neck in response and let out a deep content sigh.

"Okay mom, I'm gonna head back home now."

I hung up and sat in Edward's arms looking out into the nights sky.

"It's almost like last night" he said as he kissed my neck again.

I nodded and ran my hands up and down his thighs squeezing when I got to his knees. He hissed and began to suck on my neck.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No hickies Edward."

"Stop teasing me then."

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Come on I have to go home."

He slowly got up, pulling me with him. I stretched and watched as he gazed at me with glossy eyes.

"Let's go" I said as I burst into a sprint.

He was always one step behind me or right next to me on the way back to La Push. In an hour or two we were back in the reservation and walking to the front door of my house.

"Thanks, goodnight" I said quickly trying to get around him into my house.

"When are you leaving me?"

"Why is everything about you?" I groaned out.

"Because I am the only thing that matters in your life"

I swallowed hard and looked at him as he kicked the dirt at his feet. His arms were crossed and he was looking away from me.

"I was going to leave next week, but I changed my flight to Friday morning."

"Two days; won't you tell me where you're going?"

"New York"

"Lair"

"Goodnight Edward"

I walked into my house and went into my mom's room and climb into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around me and I fell into a deep sleep.

FRIDAY MORNING

I awoke Friday morning from my make-shift bed on the couch. I got up and went into a suitcase to get some clothes out for my day. I hated airports and I wasn't looking forward to spending hours in one. I heard my brother's alarm go off as I padded to the bathroom to change. I walked out and went to the kitchen to see my mom standing at the counter dabbing her eyes.

"Don't cry mom" I said as I hugged her.

She laughed, "I'm your mother it's my job."

We all ate breakfast together and drove to the airport for my grand departure. The drive felt longer than it should've been because Edward was blowing up my phone. If only bloodsuckers could sleep.

"Are you going to answer that?"

I shook my head and snatched out the battery to the phone. Once the silence came the ride went smoothly and soon I was hugging my family goodbye and standing in front of my gate waiting to board my plane.

I felt bad for producing the lie to my mother that I was going to USC. Even poor Seth believed it; hell the whole pack was so convinced that I almost convinced myself. The truth was that when I landed in California I was buying a ticket for Florida.

Sure, I did get into USC and everyone knew that it was my dream. That was exactly my problem, everyone knew, and I needed to get away from everyone. So when I got a letter from a scholarship I applied for at Florida State University I jumped at it and never telling a soul.

So here I sit on the godforsaken plane with my gut trembling thinking about all the future lies I would have to tell, the headaches from blocking my mind from the pack, ignoring Edward, and fearing that the truth will set me free from the chains I placed upon myself. My throat burned as I thought of his name and I felt my palms began to sweat. I hastily rubbed them on my worn out jeans and turned me head to look out the window. I began to memorize the cloudy skies and the color gray that painted the sky.

I felt someone sit in the seat next to mine and I looked over to see a handsome face of a stranger. He smiled at me and his pearly white teeth were shown under his perfectly plump pink lips.

"Hi, I'm Jesse" he said extending his hand.

"Leah" I said shaking his hand.

"Headed to California?"

"Not really, I mean it's a long story."

"Well, if you feel any better, you could tell me. I've obviously got the time" I noticed as he spoke his piercing blue eyes twinkled.

For some reason the moment I looked into his eyes I just felt like I could tell him anything and I did, leaving out the vampires and werewolves. He sat there and took in every bitch, slut, asshole, and bastard with kind and understanding eyes. Of course like any other human being there were the moments where his jaw dropped or he scoffed, but he quickly recovered like a gentlemen. I finally finished and watched as he took a deep breath.

"So you're ex-best friend is now married to your ex boyfriend and she's your cousin. Then there's Edward whom loves you, but you left because you could find someone better like Sam did. You also told a lie to your- well everyone saying that you were going to USC when really you're going to Florida State to get away from all of them and 'find yourself'. But you know that Edward will eventually find you because his ex who's dating Jacob, her best friend, said 'he always gets what he wants.'" I nodded while he gave me a short and sweet recap.

"You're more fucked up then I am" he laughed out.

"Well then what's your story Sparky" I asked.

"My parents just died and left me millions, funny thing is I didn't know I was adopted until my recently deceased birth parents lawyer called. I ran away to get to know my parents and collect my new belongings, and now I'm going home. Somewhere I don't want to be" he concluded.

"I'm sorry for your loss Jesse."

"Me too, they seem like they were good people, just too young to care for me." He was quiet for awhile looking deep in thought. "What if you stayed in California for a couple of days, I mean you sort of have to. Isn't your mom expecting a call from California?"

"Yeah" I said eyeing him.

"Well I have a house near the airport, and you can stay there with me then leave and go to Florida."

"I don't usually trust people, but there's something different about you. So Sparky it looks like I'm staying with you for awhile" I said as I slapped his knee gently.

Soon the plane was landing and we were riding down the escalator looking for Jesse's driver.

When he spotted him, he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine and gave the driver a handshake as we walked to retrieve our luggage. His eyes bulged out of his head every time I pointed to a suitcase that was mine.

"What I'm a girl moving across the country."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug as we walked out of the chilly airport into the warm California sun. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face or the giggles that spilled out of my mouth when I realized that I was finally starting my adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! SO YOU ALL MIGHT SEND ME EXTREME HATE MAIL FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO PLACE! LEAH IS A TROUBLED/CONFUSED GIRL! NOBODY IS PERFECT! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER THREE (READ A/N!)**

The week had gone by and I was yet again packing for the airport.

"What if I don't want you to go" Sparky said unpacking my suitcase.

"Stop whining, you know I'm coming back to visit my best friend." I shooed him away from my suitcase and snatched the clothes that were in his hands.

"I know, but what if I was to tell you that I got accepted into Florida State and already moved some of my things into your apartment?"

I turned around slowly on one heel to look at him as he awkwardly stared at the wall.

"Seriously" I asked.

"Well, not if you don't want me to. I mean I could change it" he said quickly.

"If you do that I will never talk to you ever again."

"Seriously" he said smiling at me.

"Yes you little shit, I am serious!"

He ran out of the room and I heard him in the closet, I followed to see what he was doing. As I walked into the hall I saw him taking out his suitcases that were packed tight full of clothes.

"What's this" I asked.

"Well I was going to let you move, then I was going to go down there and accidently run into you on campus, but this works better. You know, less stalkerish."

The next day we were back in the airport at an unholy hour. I was incredibly tired and was leaning on Jesse for support. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly and when we started to walk our gate he held my hand tightly.

I went to sleep on the plane with my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent which was a mix of sun and axe body spray. It made me smile and I knew he felt it because he let out a small chuckle.

"Stop, that tickles" he said.

My eyes drifted close before I could give him a snarky reply and it felt as if the moment I drug to sleep he was waking me telling me that we had landed.

"I slept the whole time?"

"Yeah, you were out like a light. Come on lets go home!"

"Jeez, calm your pretty ass down." I laughed out.

There was yet again another car waiting for us when we exited with our bags. He held my hand the whole way there and we talked about our plans for the weekend. We decided that we were going to go out clubbing after we unpacked and relaxed some. As we pulled up to my apartment I felt butterflies fill my stomach.

We exited the car and walked towards the gates numbered eighty six. It was even more beautiful than the pictures I saw. Working my ass off since eighth grade and never doing anything for me was now paying off. There was a pool in the middle with three building surrounding, and each building was two stories (A/N: Picture the building in Melrose Place). There were beautiful trees surrounding the pool to make it more private and to provide shade. It was breathtaking and I was excited to see my house.

"Where did you find this?" Jesse asked.

"The internet is an amazing tool" I told him.

"And how are you affording this?"

"Well daddy, if you must know the scholarship gives me a hefty allowance every month and I worked my ass off for years never spending a cent. Now let's go check out our house Sparky!"

I pulled him over to a red door that had a huge gold number three on it. I took the keys from under a nearby pot placed there by the landlord, and swung open the door. The floor was a deep cherry colored wood and all the furniture I picked out was placed the exact way I pictured. It was very open and you could see the kitchen and dining room from the den. We walked behind the kitchen to see an office and the second bedroom with an attached bathroom.

Jesse threw his things down on the floor and jumped on the bed. I squealed like a five year old girl to my embarrassment and ran to see the master bedroom. I paused at the door for a mere second and then walked in to a dream. As I walked in I saw a plush black couch sitting face towards a beautiful table and a rug on the floor in front of it with pillows tossed all over the floor, against the wall was a flat screen. Around the corner there was a large bed with millions of pillow stacked on top of it and another flat screen mounted on the wall.

I ran and jumped on the bed as Jesse came in to admire my room. He rounded the corner and sat on the edge of the bed. I yanked the back of his shirt and he fell back onto the bed.

I laughed and shimmy towards him.

"Do you like your new home Sparky?"

"I like it very much, thank you for inviting me into your home."

"You know, I'm starting to think it wouldn't be a home without you."

He rolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Being with Jesse was easy as breathing and I didn't mind that he always held my hand or ran his fingers through my hair. In fact I kind of liked it. My eyes were closed but I wasn't asleep, I was listening to Jesse's breaths and I noticed they slowed. I peeked open an eye to see he was sleeping. Instead of leaving like my gut told me too, I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his hold on me. Soon I was lulled to sleep from the rise and fall of his chest.

I awoke hours later hearing Jesse groaning.

"Your phones ringing Leah" he whispered in my ear.

"What" I asked still fogged by sleep.

"Your phones ringing, do you want me to answer it?"

I nodded into his chest and heard him clear his throat to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Who is this" I heard a voice hard as steal reply back.

I quickly snatched the phone and sat up.

"Hello" I answered.

"Lee who was that" Edward roared.

I got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

"No one Edward, why are you calling?" I was sitting outside near the pool with my legs crossed.

"I haven't heard from you all week, and you are not in New York or even California for that. Do you know how worried I've been, you took the battery out of you phone, you are with some random guy! What the hell Lee!"

"He is not some random guy, he is my friend."

"I'm sure he is" he said coldly.

"What are you implying?" I asked

"You know what"

"You know what Edward; maybe you shouldn't call me anymore. I'm obviously not the person you think I am." My voice was shaking and hot tears were rolling down my face. Jesse sat down in front of me and wiped my tears away.

"No, don't push me away."

"You're doing that your damn self Cullen. I have to go"

"No don't hang up" he protested.

But I did and for the first time in years I let myself cry.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"We don't have to go out you know" Jesse called from down the hall.

"Yes we do, I need to get back happy like last night." I yelled back.

I was wearing a short little silk robe, taking the huge rollers out of my hair and turned on the hair dryer to blow it out. I huffed out a huge breath and bent over to shake out my hair. As I flipped back up I leant into the mirror to touch up my makeup when I saw Jesse leaning against the door frame gazing at me. He was wearing some black dress pants that fit him to a tee and a black button up shirt that hugged him in all the right places.

"Like what you see?" I asked jokingly.

"If this is what you're wearing we aren't going to get very far." He said as he walked to stand behind me.

His eyes were on mine as he slowly wrapped his arms around my body pressing me against him. I sucked in a quick breath and bit my lip. I saw him smirk as he dipped his head and kissed my neck. My head dropped back onto his shoulder to give him better access.

"Get dressed, we're going out tonight." He kissed my neck one more time and left out the room.

On shaky legs I walked to my closet and put on a simple black and white dress with some black heels. With one last look in the mirror I walked out to see Jesse leaning against the couch starring out the window. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You ready Sparky?"

"You look beautiful" he said as he twirled me.

"Thank you" I blushed as we walked through the door and went towards the car he called for us.

He held my hand as he helped me into the car. The drive was spent in a comfortable silence that was sometimes filled with him humming a sweet lullaby. When we arrived he told the driver to stay nearby and we walked straight into the club and went for the dance floor.

The music was so loud that I could feel the base in my chest, but if you asked me what the song was I couldn't tell you because I could feel every inch of Jesse pressed up against me. His hands were running up and down my sides as I grinded into his hips. I turned around in his arms and locked my fingers behind his neck. When I felt his hands travel to my face I looked into his eyes and saw him fiercely gazing back at me. The wind was knocked out of me as I stared into his eyes; it seemed as if everything was in slow motion as he tilted his head towards mine.

We had kissed the past week, but they were the kisses that were from old movies when the man would say 'Honey, I'm home'. This kiss said something more likes 'Baby I want you' and I like it, I wanted it bad. I wanted it badly and I loved the sound he made as I licked his bottom lip.

"Home" I breathed with my forehead on his.

He all but carried me out of the club and into the car. As he slid in the car he pulled me to him and placed his lips on mine again. I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip and he let out a low groan. His lips were like fire on my scorching skin leaving a trail everywhere they went.

Soon we were stumbling through the apartment door giggling as we went. We got to my room and he laid me down on the bed and gently nuzzled my skin.

"I've never done this before" he whispered.

"Me either, I've never really wanted too until now." I said running my fingers through his hair.

He kissed my collarbone, "May I" he asked running his hands down my hips to the hem of my dress.

I nodded as he slowly lifted the dress past my hips and over my stomach stopping before he reached my bra. He kissed my stomach and I lifted my arms as he raised the dress over my head. He knelt back on his knees and looked me up and down slowly. I sat up and unbuttoned his shirt taking it out of his pants and admired his chest. I raised my hand and slowly traced his abs, letting my finger roam the contours of his chest.

He let out a small hiss and his eyes clenched shut. I let my eyes drift to his waist and noticed the bulge in his pants. Something inside of me became excited and I let out a small moan. My fingers twitched and went to his belt and I quickly removed it and began my work on the button and zipper. Once his pants were open he moved off the bed and stood letting them fall to his ankles.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my hands on the back of his neck. He kissed my lips as his slid his hands upward to unclasp my bra. I dropped my arms and let it fall to the ground while he shifted his gaze down to look at my breast.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

He looked me in the eye as he lifted a hand to fondle me. I dropped my head into his neck as I moaned loudly. My hands gripped his lower back tightly and then slowly drifted down under his boxer briefs pulling them down. With my super hearing I heard them hit the ground and I took a deep breath as I looked down to see his member long and erect, pulsing with need.

My hands twitched again as I reached out and touch him like a feather. I smiled when I heard the successful groan sound from his chest. With more confidence I grabbed him in my hand and squeezed with the tiniest pressure. He bucked into my hand and yanked down my panties in one motion. I quickly shimmied out of them and he picked me up and laid me on the bed gently. He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the nightstand next to the bed and sexily tore it with his mouth and sliding it on.

He captured my lips in a heated kiss and slowly guided himself inside me. We both moaned at the close contact and soon he was at my barrier. I kept myself relaxed as he slowly tore through and held still letting me wade out my pain. As sharp as it came it disappeared and I lifted my hips and moaned at the sensation. He licked my neck and blew on the spot just as he thrust into me making me groan.

As you know I am Leah Clearwater and my luck completely sucks. So while I am in this moment of ecstasy my cell phone decided to ring, nonstop. It would stop and then start back over and over again.

I looked over to the nightstand, "Seriously" I moaned out and jerked a little as Jesse hit a new undiscovered spot.

"Don't... answer... it" Jesse moaned out with each thrust.

I reached over and glanced at the number and saw it was my house. I flipped us over and put my hand over his mouth as I answered.

"Hello" I gasped out as he thrust upwards.

"Hey girl how are you!"

"Emily" I asked as he thrust again.

"Yeah, you sound out of breath. What are you doing?"

"Yoooga" I moaned out as he became persistent. "Emily, I have to call you back."

"But Edward's here and he wanted to-

"I'll call him... later" I said as I hung up.

"Much better" he moan as he flipped us and began to pound into me.

I sat myself up on my elbows and lifted my hips to meet each of his thrust. I felt an odd yet thrilling sensation tugging at my stomach as my inner walls clenched around him.

"JESSE" I called out his name clenching the sheets in my hands.

"LE-AH" he said in a strangled moan as he collapsed yet still not letting his weight on me.

We were both breathing hard as we recovered from our first climax.

He rolled to his side and I snuggled closer to him.

"That was amazing Leah" he breathed in my ear.

I let out a small chuckle and agreed, "It was wasn't it."

He pulled back and looked at me devilishly, "Want to do it again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: THERE'S SOME EDWARD/LEAH CONVERSATIONS AND THE PLOT SOMEWHAT THICKENS! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been four months and Jesse and I weren't officially dating, but we both knew that at the end of the day what we wanted. It was hard sneaking out of the house to phase so Jesse wouldn't know of the secret I was hiding. Every time someone would be out on patrol and I would chat with them shielding my location, the pack respected that and never pestered me to know.

I was in the kitchen making lunch while Jesse was sleeping in my room when the phone rang. I answered thinking it was my mom calling again since I didn't go home for Thanksgiving break.

"Hello" I answered.

"Leah" Edward breathed out.

"Hello Edward how have you been?"

"You're not going to fight me?"

"Nope" I sang out.

"Well then I feel it's safe to say that I miss you."

"That's nice, but how have you been?"

"I've been okay; do you miss me too?"

I stopped my movements and realized that I hadn't really thought of him, but when I did I could feel my heart clench.

"Yes" I whispered.

"So where are you?"

"Nice try, real smooth." I said as I looked hearing Jesse waking up.

"Well I thought it was" he said. "Why can't you just tell me; I just want to know where you are. I promise not to come unless you invite me."

"Where I am is very sunny." I said looking up when I heard my bedroom door open. "I have to go Edward."

"Say my name again" I could tell he was smiling.

"Edward" I purred out quietly and smile when I heard him laugh and say in a breath 'That's my girl.'

"Will you call me Lee?"

"When I can" I said as Jesse walked down the hall to his room.

"By the way is that boy-

"Goodbye Edward" I said quickly as I hung up on him.

Jesse came up and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my shoulder.

"Who was that" he asked as I turned in his arms.

"No one important, how did you sleep?"

"Good, but I could've slept better if you were there."

"Who would make you lunch then?" I asked as I kissed his nose.

We went to the table and shared easy conversation with each other as we ate and decided to watch a movie afterwards.

We lay on the couch and I tucked myself into Jesse's side as his hand drifted up the back of my shirt to scratch my back.

"This is the easiest relationship I've ever been in, how is it so easy." I asked him

"Maybe because we were both running from something, and then when we ran into each other something finally made sense."

"You know something that doesn't make any sense" I said sitting up on an elbow. "We live in Florida and haven't even been to Disney yet."

"That needs to change this weekend."

And it did. We went to Disney and acted like teenagers as we kissed and I giggled in line. At one point we were in a dark indoor line and I was beginning to think that Jesse had permanently attached his lips to my neck. I was biting my lip to hold in the moans that tried so viciously to come out.

"I cannot wait to get home" I as I nibbled on his ear.

He laughed out loud and pulled me through the line and onto the ride. Afterwards I was ready to go and Jesse was happy to oblige.

We were walking to the entrance of the park hand in hand when I heard someone yell out 'Leah'. I didn't pay them any mind because they're millions of Leah's in this world, and probable several hundred here.

"Leah" they called again, but closer than before.

This time I turned my head and saw Bella and Jacob walking towards us.

"Oh my God" I groaned out.

"Leah how have you been" Bella asked as she bounced up to me with a smile graced on her face.

I was shocked but still happy to see her and I gave her a hug for I did miss her.

"I've been great" I said smiling. "This is Jesse, Jesse this is Bella and Jake."

I looked at him and saw his mouth form a perfect 'o' and his blue eyes widen in recognition.

"I've heard so much about you two" he said once he recovered.

"Only good things I hope" Jake said as he reached out to shake his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came down to my mom's for Thanksgiving. So how long have you two been dating?" Bella asked with an arched eyebrow and a playful smile on her face.

"Uhh well we aren't exactly dating" Jesse said. "We're just sort of-

"It's like we're together, but not together." I added

"We're living in the moment" Jesse said as he gazed at me causing me to smile and blush.

"Wow, you tamed the beast" Jake said in awe.

"Oh she's still a beast. You should see her when she gets mad, it's like she could almost explode."

"Oh she could" Bella laughed out.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow, we were actually about to leave and go back to my mom's. If we knew you were here we would've called to hang out."

"Yeah, if only. The next time you're in town you should call us." I pulled her into another hug, "Don't be such a stranger, call me sometime I miss hearing a friendly voice from home."

I hugged Jake and he whispered something in my ear that haunted my thoughts for the rest of the night.

"He loves you, and he misses you." He pulled back, "We miss you back at home, you have to come and visit."

"I will during Christmas."

We promised each other that we would call and Jesse and I left hand in hand out of the park to our awaiting car.

"Was it nice seeing your friends from home?"

"Yes, it was" I sighed as intertwined my hand with his.

"Are you really going to go home for Christmas break?" he asked

"Yes, and I think that you should too. It's been too long since we've seen our families."

"Okay" he said before he kissed my forehead.

I tilted my head up and grabbed his face with my hands to kiss his lips. I loved the way his lips tasted and felt against mine. Slowly I maneuvered over and sat on his lap in the car, never disconnecting our lips.

It seemed as if the ride home was quicker than the arrival because soon he was carrying me through the door to my room.

He laid me on the bed and smirked as he slid my shorts off. My phone started ringing and he threw it to me indicating that either I sped up the conversation or they were going to hear our incredible sex.

"Yeah" I answered as he lifted off my shirt.

"You're in Florida" Edward said.

"Yeah"

"And you're in a relationship" he said quietly.

I nudged Jesse away and held up a finger. I laughed as he rolled over and got a glance of his hard on.

"It's something like that, but-

"I don't want you to be in a relationship when it's not with me."

"Edward you know that we can't work."

"No, I don't; I just know that I want it too."

"I have to go, I'll call you later." I hung up before he could say anything.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room, but the breath I took was taken away at the sight in front of me.

Jesse was sitting on the bed looking me in the eye as he stroked his throbbing penis. My knees shook as I took the few steps towards him and removed my bra. As he reached up to squeeze one of my breasts as I slid off my panties.

His hand slid from my chest down to my moist folds and massaged the clit causing me to moan out his name. I felt him smile into my chest as he pulled me to the bed.

Deep down I knew that I shouldn't have had sex that night because all I could think of was Edward, and his voice, and imagining that these were his hands roaming over my body.

My toes curled as I felt him slide into me, and I groaned out Jesse's name.

He began to quickly rock into me at a steady pace. His strength and stability amazed me especially since he was human.

I locked my legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper.

"Leah, Leah" he chanted out as I quivered under him while I came.

He was still pushing to his release as I caressed his skin and laid kisses all over his body. I could feel my legs beginning to shake as my climax began to build again.

"Jesse" I moaned out loudly clawing at his back.

He let out a loud groan as we began to come undone together. I felt Jesse slide out of me and rest his head just under my breast. I wrapped my still quivering legs around his back and raked my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head and lazily began to suck on my nipple.

I had just caught my breath and I was already breathing like an asthmatic. I felt his hand trail down my side just as he gently bit down and swirled his tongue around my nipple. My hips bucked as he slid two fingers into me and begin to pump away like a champion.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came hard on his hand and sighed out his name.

"You taste delicious" he said as he popped his fingers out of his mouth and pulled me to him.

I laughed and kissed his neck as I was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning cold and in an empty bed. A white piece of paper caught my eye; I immediately noticed Jesse's handwriting and smiled.

'Leah,  
I didn't want to wake you, you looked too beautiful. I have class this morning until around one, how about a late lunch?  
Jesse'

I smiled and reached for my phone to call him, but changed my mind as I dialed Edward.

"You called" he said after the first ring.

"Are you busy" I asked.

"No, I'm on the way home from a hunt. Plus even if I was, I'd make time for you."

"Well, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Anything" he breathed.

"Will you pick me up from the airport when I come home for Christmas break?"

"You're coming back" he asked in a shaky breath.

"Yes Edward, for break at least; so will you pick me up?" I asked.

"Of course I will Lee, but why me?"

I took a deep breath and turned on my side, "Because I want your face to be the first thing I see when I get home."

"Oh Lee, do you know how happy it makes me to hear you say that?"

"Well, don't get used to it."

"I can't wait to see you, it's been too long. Do you know what I missed most?"

"What Edward" I asked as I felt a smile crawl on my face.

"The way your lips feel on mine, how your fingers feel in my hair, and how you act like you don't want me but when I touch you your body just caves in."

"Okay I get it, you miss me a lot." Really I could've let him go on for hours if I wasn't getting all achy down under.

I glanced at the clock and realized it was nearing noon.

"Edward, I have to go."

"Thank you for calling me and I want to hear your voice again soon."

"Goodbye Edward"

"Promise me Leah" he demanded.

"I promise" I said as I hung up.

I quickly showered and walked out to my closet to get dressed, but as I rounded the corner I saw Jesse lounging on the bed. His head popped up as I entered the room and his eyes darkened.

"Down boy" I said.

He rolled over onto his stomach, "Please get dressed before I jump your bones, and I already had to leave you home naked this morning. Hmm, naked" he said as I heard him walk to the closet.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck as he untied my robe. He gasped as he peeked over my shoulder.

"Perfect" he whispered.

I felt him walk away and turned to see him stand in the corner to watch me dress.

As soon as I was dressed we were strolling out the door going to a nearby cafe. I held his hand so tightly and he wrapped his arm around my waist. A smile easily spread across my face and I turned my head to kiss his shoulder. In return he inclined his head to kiss my hair. Our lunch went much like our walk, filled with small kisses and caresses.

That night as I drifted to sleep in Jesse's arms I couldn't help the giddy feeling that rose in my stomach as I thought of seeing Edward.

The Christmas season was among us and around the apartment complex everyone was hanging lights. We however were waking up at an ungodly hour to catch our separate planes home for the holidays.

I wheeled my bag to the door and went to throw on some sweats and brush my teeth. I walked down the hall and into Jesse's room to see him zipping up his bag and running a hand through his crazy bed hair.

He looked up at me with tired eyes and gave me his eye crinkling smile.

"Mornin doll" he said as he kissed me.

"You ready" I asked and watched him nod in response.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car with our bags in tow. The ride to the airport was silent and he had his lips at my ear telling me how much he would miss me.

When we arrived at the airport the driver took out our bags and wheeled them to our separate airlines. I checked in and waited for Jesse to finish his. As he walked towards me I looked into his sad eyes and felt my face fall a little more.

Hand in hand we waited in line to get through security. Once through we stood in-between our terminals and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you in three weeks" he said in my hair.

"I'm going to miss you Sparky."

He pulled back and cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed my nose. I let out a small whine and tilted my head up to kiss his lips. A tear slipped from my eye and I moaned as his tongue slid into my mouth. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled back and kissed my neck.

"I'll call you when I land" he said as he slid his arms from around me.

I kissed his forehead one last time and turned to walk to my gate wiping my tears. As I boarded my plane, I realized that I never looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT.**

**A/N: SHE ARRIVES IN LA PUSH. I GIVE YOU LEAH/EDWARD**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The closer we got to Seattle the more flips my stomach did. As I waited for my connection flight in Colorado I visited the bathroom where I threw water on my face and neck to calm myself down. But now as the flight attendant announced out descent into Seattle I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing. The woman next to me stared at the rapid speed it was going and I laid my hand on it to stop myself from stomping a hole through the floor.

The plane landed and I made myself slowly walk off the plane. I could hear in the distance people reuniting with their loved ones and as I rounded the corner I was hit with the sweet scent of vampire. I gasped as _his_ scent flowed through my body.

"Leah" I his voice in a whisper

I looked up at the sound of his voice and when my eyes met with his my legs moved on their own accord. Soon I was standing in front of him lost in his eyes.

"Hi" I lamely whispered out.

"Hi" he whispered laughed back.

He reached up with a shaky hand and gently laid it on my neck. I instinctively leaned into his touch and a marvelous smile broke out across his face. He was as beautiful as the day I left him.

"I am" he asked from my thoughts.

I nodded and he lifted his other hand, which was steadier than the first, and laid it on the other side of my neck.

"Say something, say anything" he begged as he leant toward me.

"You smell awful" I said as his lips brushed past mine.

My hands were gripping his side as he kissed me. It was gentle and quick, but filled with so much passion that my thoughts fogged up.

"I missed that" he said as he pulled back.

He grabbed my hand as we went to get my luggage. I leant into his shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply and loved how it burned my throat and lungs.

"You're such a masochist" he laughed out.

"Shut up" I said as I slapped his stomach.

He dropped my hand as he grabbed my bag and led me out to his car. When I laid eyes on the silver Volvo I smiled and he looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"What" he asked.

"Nothing, just happy to see that some things haven't changed"

He opened the door for me and quickly loaded my bag. Once he was in the front seat he grabbed my hand again and pressed a kiss to it. His thumb rubbed soothing circles in my hand and I turned my head to watch him as he maneuvered the roads with grace.

"Tell me really how you have been" I asked wanting to get the hard part over.

"Terrible" he said not taking his eyes off the road. "I know what Bella felt like when I left her. How it felt to be alone and heartbroken; I learnt what it was like to build myself up from nothing into a whole person again. I learned to live with myself, so one day I could live with you."

"You're too good for me" I said as I reached over to kiss his cheek.

His eyes widened a bit, "You just kissed me."

"Yeah, things have changed for me. For one I am not so surly-

"Ha" he laughed out.

"I am not so surly all the time" I said as I smacked his shoulder.

He drove as we chatted aimlessly and I didn't notice but we weren't headed in the direction of La Push.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone awhile" He looked over at me, "I promise not to bite Lee"

He continued to drive and turned left on an invisible road that led to a small house in the middle of the woods. I could hear the ocean in the distance hitting the rocky cliff. This place looked similar to the place where I had run to months ago.

"I built this house while you were gone" he said as he stepped behind me.

I reached out for his arm and wrapped it around my waist as I leant back into him.

"Why did you do this?"

"Esme said I should do something productive with my time. Something that would make you proud, so I built a house" he concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"You're the first person, besides Alice, who has seen this place. Would you like to come in?"

I nodded my head in awe and walked forward.

The front door was large and wooden with beautiful details woven in it, and as he opened it the air left my lungs from the beauty. There was a large stone fireplace with a large crème leather couch in front of it. The walls were a dark warm brown that reminded me of my fur (A/N: not sure what color her fur really is). The floor was a caramel colored wood and had a beautiful antique rug placed over top. The walls were covered with photos of him and his family and beautiful art. I looked towards the other wall to see a wall full of music and books. There was a large window to the left of the fireplace that looked out to the ocean, with a built in nook that looked perfect for reading.

I looked to my right and saw a beautiful kitchen with granite counters and the same chocolate walls and caramel flooring.

"Edward, this is beautiful" I whispered to him.

"So you've said" he said before kissing my cheek.

I turned to him looked into his eyes. They were twinkling like stars and filled to the brim with happiness.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" he said kissing my nose.

"You can't seem to keep your hands off me" I breathed out.

"I can't help myself around you" he said as he brushed his lips across mine. "Plus I only have limited time with you before people start getting worried."

I laughed as he said that.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I told them that I didn't get in until next week."

He kissed me full on and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You shouldn't have said that" he said as he hooked his hands under my jacket pulling it off. Before I could react it was on the floor and I was knocked down on the couch. The couch was smooth under my skin, but not smoother than his skin which I discovered as my hands went under his shirt.

He moaned as my 108 degrees heated up his below zero flesh. I bit down on his lip and sucked on his sweet lower lip and smiled as he groaned above me. I felt his fingers ghost up my sides and play with my undiscovered flesh. I gasped and he plunged his tongue into my mouth, kissing me senseless.

I let my fingers travel further up his chest moaning as I went and circled his nipples, feeling them harden under my touch. His lips flew from mine as he gasped.

"Lee" he moaned as he grounded his hips into mine.

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"I need you so bad" he pants as he pressed himself against me.

'That you do' I thought as I felt his hardness.

He laughed as he began to suck on my neck but stopped as I nudged him.

"I know no hickies" he said before he went back to my lips.

His hands began to travel further up my shirt and soon were rubbing the wire of my bra causing me to gasp out his name. Before I could blink my shirt was gone and his fingers were under the cups of my bra. My hips bucked into him as I snatched his shirt off hearing a victorious rip.

"I can't stop now" he said as he sat up to pull down my sweats.

I stood up to untie them, "I don't want you too."

His hands slowly encircled my waist as he tugged them down kissing my belly button. I let out a small hiss as he kissed his way back up to my lips. My hands went to his jeans and soon they were on the ground. He picked me up and my legs effortlessly wrapped themselves around his waist.

I heard a door open and then I felt a bed underneath me. Edward stood at the end of the bed and nudged my legs apart. Slowly he crawled towards me, but stopped as he smelt my arousal in the air. His eyes rolled shut and when he opened them they were darker than night. He continued his trip up and his hands slid behind me to unhook my bra. With a flick of his wrist it was across the room and his lips were attacking my nipple. He was licking, sucking, and gently biting as I writhed underneath him.

"Stop teasing me" I moaned out.

"I can't help that you have the most beautiful tits ever made."

Fuck me, Edward Cullen just said tits.

"I plan to do more than fuck you" he said as his hands slid under me and my panties were ripped away.

"Cullen" I scolded.

"You ruined my shirt" he said and plunged two fingers into me, making me forget what exactly I was mad about.

"Oh God" I groaned.

"You are so wet" he purred before he slid his fingers out and exchanged them for his tongue.

"Shit" I groaned.

I certainly was wet and got even wetter as I came hearing him lap up my juices.

"Delicious"

I open my lust filled eyes to see him panting like a banshee. I nudged him with my knee and rolled us over so I could get him out of his boxer briefs.

He was well endowed and couldn't wait to finally know what he felt like fully seated in me. Once they were on the floor I looked up at him to see that he was grasping the sheets in his fist.

My hands ran the length of his thighs as I scooted up to his throbbing cock. I wanted to know what he tasted like and without waiting a second I circled the tip with my tongue.

"Lee, my God" he shot out in a whisper.

I smiled as I took more of him in my mouth and began to bob my head up and down. I could hear his breathing becoming labored and his hips began to do the tiniest of thrust.

"I'm going to come, oh God" he moaned as a cool stream of the sweetest thing I had ever tasted flowed into my mouth.

With a pop of my lips I took my mouth from around him and licked them clean.

He sat up and pulled me to his lap.

"That was the most wonderful thing" he said as he kissed me.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I moaned into his neck.

I chuckled when I felt him harden between my legs.

I pulled back a little and lifted my hips. I felt him reach between us and grab his throbbing member and place it at my entrance. I moved down a mere inch and felt his tip enter me. My arms tightened around his neck as I lifted my hips again causing him to whimper. I sat down fully on his member and I let out a loud growl that sounded through the house.

I felt Edward thrust upwards causing me to gasp and moan. I then started to move my hips up and down his shaft moaning his name every time he thrust back into me.

In a quick movement I was on my back with my wrist pinned above my head as he mercilessly pounded into me. I could feel my legs begin to shake as my orgasm began to build up.

Edwards's growls turned to moans as mine turned to whimpers. I unhooked my wrist and reached my hands up to his face. I forced my eyes to open to see him looking intently down at me.

When our eyes met his thrust slowed down and became so passionate that tears sprang to my eyes. He was going deeper and my body was screaming for release as he dipped his head to my ear.

"I love you" he moaned to me.

A tear escaped my eye and I brought his face to mine. His eyes were shining with tears he could never shed as my eyes met his.

"As I love you" I whispered back.

He faltered in his thrust for a split second with a look of shock on his face, but then pure happiness danced across his face and his thrust had more depth and meaning to them.

His hands were everywhere but he still wasn't close enough, I wanted more of him and he complied by pushing that much harder.

My legs were shaking as my body begged for release.

"Please Edward, please, please" I whimpered as my walls began to clench.

"That's it, come for me baby" he groaned in my ear.

I moaned his name as I felt his release flow into me and my walls continued to milk him.

My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as he rolled on his side and pulled me to him. As he moved he slid out of me and we both let out the smallest whimpers.

I buried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply. His scent didn't seem to burn my lungs anymore, but instead was pleasant. The outside world was dark and I smiled realizing we made love throughout the whole day. I began to wonder how I could ever live without this man, I thought about what I would do after Christmas. I thought about Jesse.

My heart burned at the name.

"Do you love him?" Edward whispered in the dark room.

I looked up to see his eyes were back to the familiar topaz glowing in the dark room.

"I love you" I said fiercely.

He raised his elbows and propped his head on his hands as he stared into my eyes.

"What was it like with him?"

"It was easy, he made me realize that I could actually be with someone, that it was okay to feel. He made me realize that I can actually be happy with someone, but mostly he helped me love myself and who I am. Werewolf and all"

"He was your first" he said with his eyes cast down.

"Yes, but from here on out you will be my only."

"What's he like?"

I laughed, "He is the epitome of an all American boy. He loves sports; in fact he's turned me into an avid football and basketball girl. He has a contagious laughter and his eyes do this weird twinkling thing when he smiles. He has perfect teeth just like you" I said tapping his nose.

"I think the main reason we clicked though is because we are both so fucked up. But then again so are you, falling in love with your mortal enemy."

He chuckled, "If my memory serves me correct you love me too."

"Maybe" I said as I rolled over and faced the window.

He turned me over and pinned me to the mattress easily sliding into me.

I moaned deeply and shifted my hips but his hands gripped my hips to halt any movements.

"Tell me you love me and I promise to make love to you throughout the night" he said as he grinded into me.

I am quite pleased to say that that night we never left the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: LITTLE LEMONADE FOR YOU!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

I awoke hearing running water and an empty bed. I saw a light coming from a door and I got up wrapping the sheet around me and padded to the door. I opened it to see Edward sitting in a massive tub filled with bubbles. His head was leaning against the back and his arms were on the spread out on the side.

I walked softly towards him and knelt to kiss his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as his eyes met mine.

"Good Morning" he said as he leant forward to kiss me.

"Good Morning" I breathed back when he released me.

"Won't you join me?" he asked nuzzling my neck and fingering the sheet.

I nodded and I felt him gently pull the sheet away.

He let out a gasp that was followed with a low moan as his eyes looked over my naked body. He looked as if it was the first time he ever saw me naked.

I slipped into the tub and sat at the far end and breathed in the steam.

"Too far" I heard Edward breathe and pulled me to his lap.

Our foreheads were pressed together and we both let out deep sighs.

"If I would've known that we would've been this good, I would've given in so long ago." I said before kissing his nose.

"Now that I know how good this is, I don't even want to let you go home." He murmured before kissing my lips.

"I don't want you to let me go" I said as I shifted closer into his chest. I was beginning to realize that close would never be close enough with Edward.

"I'll never let you go" he said bringing his hands to my face.

He looked deep into my eyes before kissing me. He sucked on my bottom lip then he gave attention to the other before sweeping his cool tongue in my mouth. He kissed me slow and passionately and my fingers wove themselves into his hair.

I felt his hands on my waist as he lifted my hips before settling me down on his length.

My lips tore off his as I lent my head back and moaned. His lips went to my throat and he began to suck ever so lightly. We were both panting from the feeling of being connected.

I squeezed my inner walls around him and my eyes rolled shut.

"Again" he whispered.

I gave in to his plea and squeezed him as I began to move up and down his cock. A strangled moan sounded out in the room and Edward's lips left my skin.

"Lee, Lee, Lee" he chanted in time with our thrust.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world. It was Edward with his head bent back, lip between his teeth, his throat bobbing up and down as he tried to muffle the noises I wanted to hear.

"Edward" I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm..."

"I want to hear you" I moaned out before taking his ear between my lips. I was quite impressed with my ability to talk in this moment.

I felt his jaw loosen on my cheek and I dipped my tongue out to lick his ear.

He hissed causing me to smile, but the smile was soon wiped from my face as he began to finally meet my thrust. His hands left my waist and trailed up my sides to my breast, which he cupped gently in his hands.

He was moaning loud in my ear and I was whimpering out his name. My stomach was clenching and my fingers were digging into his back.

"Look at me Lee" he pant, "I want to see your face when you come for me."

It was easy detaching my lips from his ear, the hard part was keeping my eyes open but I managed. I looked into his eyes to see a fierce and determined Edward starring back at me. But there was one thing that was overshadowing those two emotions, it was love.

I felt him twitch inside me and I became completely undone, watching as Edward climaxed. His face was beautiful and painted with pure bliss as he sighed out my name.

"So we're not exactly clean right now are we?" he laughed out.

"No, not clean at all" I laughed.

"You get in the shower and get dressed; I'll go in after you're finished."

I nodded and kissed his lips as I got out the tub and walked into the shower. I quickly bathed and washed my hair so I could get dressed. As I walked out Edward wrapped a towel around my body and kissed my shoulder. He tried to trail the kisses up to my mouth, but I stepped quickly to the side.

Panic flickered across his face and I moved quickly to wash away his doubts.

"I can't have you scent all over me when I get back, no matter how much I want you to kiss me."

"How long must we hide?" he asked pressing his face into the glass shower door.

"I don't know, but we have too!"

"Why" he said, his voice deep with a hidden emotion.

"The pack may love you now, but what will they think when they find out about us? They will separate us Edward."

"They won't"

"I can't lose my family and you."

Before I could blink he was in the shower and had the shade flipped on so I couldn't see him clearly. I could however see the outline of his body, and I saw his arms spread shoulder length apart with his head hanging between them.

I turned and walked silently out the door quickly getting dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom. My head was in my hands as he walked out and went into the closet. How I managed to fuck things up in twenty four hours I'll never know.

I heard him leave the room and I stood to follow him out of the front door of his house. The ride was long and completely silent. My fingers were itching to hold his hand, or touch some part of him, but I clasped my hands together tightly.

I heard him breathe in deeply and saw his hand reach out towards me but retreat back when we entered Forks. I took in a shaky breath and turned towards the window, trying to blink away the tears.

The car turned onto a dirt road and the ignition went off. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"Please don't cry" he whispered turning his body to mine.

I shook my head trying to suppress the sob that made my throat ache.

"I love you" he said as he nuzzled my cheek.

I nodded wiping away the one tear that had escaped.

He drove the rest of the way holding my hand, but once we crossed the treaty line he took one last look at our intertwined hands and pulled them apart. He was respecting my decision to hide and I loved him more for that.

He pulled up to my house and went around getting my suitcase as I walked to the front door. I turned the knob and walked into the kitchen to see my mom reading the paper.

"Hey mommy" I said as she looked up.

Tears flooded her eyes as she launched herself at me kissing my cheeks.

"My baby, you're home for Christmas!"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"Well of course I just wasn't expecting you this soon!"

"Well good, it was a surprise." I said as I held her hand.

"Who picked you up from the airport?" she asked as she ran a hand through my hair.

"I did, she called me and told me she wanted to surprise you." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

She got up and went to hug him, it made me wonder how many days he came here just to talk to her.

'Everyday' he mouthed to me.

"Sue, I'll leave you with Leah to catch up."

She frowned, "But you just got here."

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." He smiled at her.

I got up to walk him to the door, and as he walked behind me his fingers slid up my shirt. I turned to see him smirking at me.

"Not everybody would hate us together" he whispered before he left.

I had been tossing and turning in my bed for hours when I decided that phasing was a good idea. I ran out deep into the forest quickly stripping off my clothes as I felt the familiar warm and shuddering feeling flash down my spine. Soon I was running on four legs back to the spot I had been months ago.

In record time I arrived at the cliffs edge and lay out on my belly. I could hear someone from the pack also running around and quickly identified them as Paul.

'Hey stranger' he called out.

'Hey Paul, how've you been?'

'Great, how's school?'

'School is great, I actually love it. You imprint yet?'

'No such luck, tomorrow you should come by and see Sam. They miss you'

I stood up to stretch and turned around to dash into the forest.

'I'll be there' I called out to him before blocking off my mind.

Once I was close to home I phased back and slipped on my clothes feeling exhausted as I ran back to my house. Soon I was falling onto my bed with my eyes drifting close.

The next thing I knew my mother's laughter was ringing throughout the house. I peeked open an eye to see the sun was shining and that my little brother Seth was walking in my room.

"Why is she laughing so loud?" he groaned as he lay on the other side of my bed.

"I don't know; who's down there?"

"Edward, he comes by everyday to talk to her."

"Humph" I mumbled.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. I took a quick sniff and identified the person as Edward who was opening Seth's door to find no one in there. I kept my eyes closed and mind blank as he walked in my room to find Seth and I.

"Seth" he whispered.

"I'm sleep" he responded.

He laughed, "Well your mom wants you to come downstairs to eat."

At the sound of food Seth was out the door and down the stairs. I however was still feigning sleep keeping my eyes closed and breathing even. I felt him sit on the bed then his hand wove itself in my hair. I suppressed the sigh that threatened to come out. His hand ran down the length of my hair and trailed down my body to my butt then went back up to my spine.

He pushed me and I rolled over, "Wake up" he said.

I shook my head.

His hand fingered my shorts and went under my shirt and began to fondle my breast. My eyes flew open to see him starring out my open door looking casual as if he did this every day. His fingers drew circles around my nipples which were standing at attention.

"I'm awake" I said sitting up.

He pushed me back down and jumped over to where Seth was laying and sat cross legged. One hand immediately went to my mouth as the other went down my pants and entered me. All this was done in complete silence with his eyes still on the open door.

My hips bucked as he began to pump his fingers ferociously in and out of me. Keeping my breathing level so Seth wouldn't hear was difficult when Edward's fingers were fucking the living daylights out of me.

I saw him smirk before I let my eyes drift close to ride out my waves of desire. Soon I was writhing under his hands and was coming heavily. When my climax passed he just smile, slide his fingers out, and popped them in his mouth to suck them clean.

"You asshole" I said as I went to open the window to get rid of the scent of my arousal. I was mad, horny, and wanted to fuck Edward until the sun rose. I looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven and the damn bastard had me wet already.

He laughed then got up and walked to the stairs.

"Hey Seth, I'm going to leave you sister's abusing me. I'll see you later tonight"

Seth yelled back an okay as Edward jumped through my window and ran into the trees.

I cursed him as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair and my body scrubbing harder than usual then exited feeling squeaky clean.

I threw on some destroyed skinny's and a white v-neck t-shirt and headed to the beach.

As I sat in the sand I called Jesse deciding that I may have some explaining to do. But when I called him it just rang, I left him a message and sat on the beach and thought about Edward. I let my thoughts drift to our first night together, and then of the way his hands felt on my body, how he made me feel. I smiled when I thought of this morning I realized that what I really wanted was him inside of me.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and dialed Jesse again, to only get his voicemail again. I pouted as I ran off to Sam and Emily's house.

I got there to be greeted by the pack and we all sat and played catch up with one another. It was a fun time being with my family, but in the corner of my mind (the part the pack never saw) was Edward.

Seth soon stood to leave saying that he was supposed to meet with Edward, and at that moment my phone rang. I stood saying it was time for me to get going anyway and walked out to answer the call.

"Hello"

"It's Rose, you're coming over tonight."

"Okay..."

"Right now" she said. "We're having family night so we can catch up. It's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm sure; I'll see you in a few." I said hanging up as I walked by Edward's Volvo.

I slowed my walk as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Whispering him a silent 'I love you' he gave me a faint smile.

I took off through the trees to the Cullen house and was greeted at the back door by a smiling Esme.

"Hello Leah dear, it's been too long." She said as she hugged me.

"Esme how have you been" I asked her as she walked me into the house with her arm still around me.

"Great, but even better now that you're home and got my Edward smiling." She was beaming at me and her eyes were shining with love.

"Leah" I heard Alice yell as she tackled me in a hug.

"Hello Alice" I said as I hugged her through our rolling on the floor.

"I missed you and you bluntness so much!" she said as she pulled herself and I off the floor.

"What do you mean, you live with Rosalie."

"I heard that" she said as she fluttered down the stairs and hugged me.

"I must say I missed the stench. Come on lets go before Edward gets here." She said hauling me out to the garage.

We were in her car chatting like long lost friends and within the hour we were parked at a beach in California.

"Spill, we want to know everything going on between you and our brother." Rose said as she turned in her seat.

Alice was bouncing her knees against the back of the seat beaming at me.

"We are good friends."

"Liar" Alice shouted. "He told us that you guys are in love" she sang out the world swaying her shoulders.

A smile broke out on my face and I nodded my head. They both screamed, high fived each other, and grabbed my hand.

"We want to be the first to say 'Welcome to the family'!" Rosalie said as her smile grew wider.

"So" Alice said, "how's my brother in the sack?"

"Pass" I shouted.

"Fine, how's school going for you in Florida?"

"I love it down there! I have a beautiful apartment close to school and an hour (A/N: I don't really know how far) away from the beach. And I live with a close friend of mine name, Jesse."

"How close" Alice asked.

"Well we were fairly close before I came out here, but now that I am with Edward that will change."

"Good" Rosalie nodded. "How'd you meet?"

"On my plane to California, he was returning home and I was leaving. We talked and just kind of clicked, so I went with him and spent some time in California with him. Then we talked it over and decided that he would come with me to Florida. We've been together ever since."

"And how is he in the sack?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "He's pretty damn good."

"And compared to Edward?"

"There's no comparison, its official that Edward is a sex god."

"Well that's gross" Rose said wrinkling her nose.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the clock to see that we had been gone for hours.

"Who is it" they both asked together causing us all to laugh.

I showed them the caller ID and they both groaned.

"Hello" I answered calmly.

"Where are you" Edward groaned out. "I dropped Seth off at home an hour ago and was going to bring you to my house for some alone time, but you weren't there."

"I'm out with your sister's."

"Tell them to bring you back."

They rolled their eyes, "One more hour Edward, we missed her too. Plus she's spending the night, you can have her then."

"Fine" he spat. "I love you Lee"

"I love you too" I laughed out as Rose and Alice made kissy faces at each other.

They took me somewhere to eat and I suggested that we sit down and eat to make him mad. We succeeded and as an hour quickly rolled by my phone started ringing off the hook.

It stopped as we were walking to the car, but only because he was lounging against it with his arms crossed.

He looked up when he heard us coming and we didn't have time to react as he quickly scooped me up in his arms.

"It's been more than an hour and I'm taking her." He stated as he took my hand and led me to his car.

Once we were seated inside he kissed me tongue and all.

"I missed you all day" he said as his cool breath washed over my face.

I smiled as he grabbed my hand and sped off into the night. We arrived at his house before his sisters and walked hand in hand through the garage doors. Carlisle looked up from the couch and smiled at us giving me a hello. I wanted to talk to him, but Edward was dragging me up the stairs not even glancing at his father.

As we walked in his room he carried me to his bed and began pulling off my clothes. I was stark naked as he settled himself between my legs and began sucking my clit as his fingers went into me. I was rolling my hips into him and sighing out his name as my toes curled into the mattress.

"Edward" I gasped out. "You... I need you."

He stopped his sucking and pulled my body into his chest as his hands cupped my face.

"I need you, I need you..." I repeated to him as I pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers today and I moaned as his pants fell and gave me a full view of him.

"Shit" I whispered.

He pulled us back onto the massive bed and rolled me on top as he lay under me. I slid his erection inside of me and moaned loudly.

"I've thought about this all day" I whispered in his ear.

I sat up, placing my hands on his shoulders to keep myself steady as I rode him. Once I found a good pace I sat up straight to gaze into his eyes which were lit a fire. I rose and pushed myself back down on his length causing him to growl. I lifted my hips again and rolled them a little causing his hands to push me back down his shaft.

I threw my head back and moaned as I paced myself a little faster and harder than before. I lowered my head and saw his hands fisting the sheets as he looked at me. I brought my hand around to stomach and watched as his eyes follow its course to my bundle of nerves. I began to stroke myself adding to my pleasure, and when I pinched my clit I came quickly milking his dick causing him to climax. I never stopped my movements letting us both ride out our orgasms then collapsing on his chest.

"I love you so much" I said kissing his neck.

In that moment I learned that was his spot and I felt him harden inside me causing me to moan.

He flipped us and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"It's my turn to be on top" and he started thrusting away.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I slept wonderfully that night in the arms of the man I love. That morning when I left Edward made me promise that I would stay the night sometime next week. He wanted to kiss me, to hold me but he knew that I couldn't go home with his scent all over me.

While in La Push my time was filled with the pack, and us playing around with each other. Ignoring Edward was becoming harder every day, but that made our love making more intense when we saw each other. Slowly, his family was becoming my family and the time we spent together more precious.

Christmas break was winding down with only three days left, and my calls to Jesse remained unanswered causing me to worry. I was lying in my bed when my phone started ringing. Quickly I jumped up to see it was a California number.

"Hello" I answered

"Is this Leah Clearwater" a woman asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"It's Clare... Jesse's mother."

"Oh, hi" I said recognizing her voice. "How are you, it's been forever." I hadn't talked to her in at least a month and hadn't seen her since I first met Jesse.

"Not great, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I felt my whole body tense as she began to speak.

"There was an accident two days ago, he went to the store to get some milk and there was an earthquake. There was a pregnant woman in the store and a shelf was shaking, they say he ran to get her out of the way but didn't make it out himself. A pole on the shelf stabbed him."

Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't breathe.

"The paramedics said he held on long enough for him to say 'Tell doll face that I love her that she's my best friend' then he died. We want you to come to the funeral, it's being held in two days."

"Okay" I choked out. "I have to go"

I hung up the phone and collapsed on the floor letting the sobs wreck my body. I was clutching my chest and I couldn't breathe. The last thing I saw was Seth running down the hall and scooping me up in his arms.

When I woke up it was dark outside and I was lying in my bed. I looked over to see Edward sitting on the floor in the corner. He caught my eyesight and was across the floor in a flash.

"What happened today? Everything was fine and you were going to come over to see Rose and Ally tonight, then your mom calls us frantic. You've been out all day."

Tears began pouring from my eyes and I could hear myself saying 'He's gone' over and over. Recognition appeared in his eyes.

"Oh Lee, I'm so sorry." He said as he rubbed my back.

I turned my head into my pillow as I sobbed. Voices sounded in my room that I knew to be my mom, Seth, and Sam while Edward told them what happened.

"You can go home Edward, you've been here all day." I heard Sam say.

I turned my head and Edward caught my line of sight. I silently told him that it was okay and he turned and left. As he walked out the door I turned to look at Sam who was starring between me and the place that Edward once occupied.

Seth climbed into bed with me and my mom wiped the tears from my face.

"I need to get a ticket to the funeral, it's in two days" I whispered out.

"Okay, we'll get it taken care of." Sam spoke and nodded as he left our house.

I slept that night tucked into my little brother's chest and dreamt of Jesse and me together in Florida. As the sun rose the next day fresh tears were pouring down my face as I sat on the front porch wrapped in a blanket.

A car pulled in and it was Rose and Alice dressed in black. Rose sat with me on the porch as Alice went to pack my bags. Soon they were walking me in the house telling me to shower so I could get dressed and leave for my flight.

I put myself on autopilot as I went through the motions. Surprisingly Alice let me wear sweats and all but carried me to the car.

I sat in the back seat and stared out the window. My reflection held a girl with sad eyes that I knew to be myself.

"Where's Edward" I asked once we passed La Push lines.

"He will pick you up at the airport in California."

I nodded as I leant my head back to enjoy the barely there purr of the engine. A hand was on my knee as the engine shut off and I opened my eye to see that we were parked in front of small airport.

"You're going to take our private jet there where Edward is waiting for you." Alice told me.

They both hugged me and walked me to the plane and stayed until I was boarded. The plane took off and I sat silently in the seat hearing Jesse's laugh in the back of my head. I heard him calling me doll face, and his stupid jokes that he always told.

"Miss, we're here" I snapped out of my daze to see the pilot squatting in front of me.

"Oh, thank you." I stood and stretched when I remembered Edward was waiting for me outside the plane.

The stairs lowered and the pilot gave me the okay. I quickly walked down the stairs and ran into Edwards arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you" he said as he kissed my forehead.

'_I missed you too' _

He held my hand as we got into a limo and a man put my bag in the trunk. I tucked my head in his neck and securely wrapped my arm around his waist. He picked me up and placed me on his lap and he rubbed my back. I locked my arms around his waist and kissed his nose before settling back in his neck.

"I love you" I whispered out to him.

"I love you too baby" he said as he slipped his hands under my shirt and scratched my back.

I purred softly into his neck forgetting that the very spot my lips were turned Edward on.

"Lee" he said in what meant to be a warning tone, but turned out to be a moan.

"Oh sorry" I said as I snapped my head up.

His face made me squish my lips together so I wouldn't laugh.

"You think this is funny?" he groaned out.

I burst out laughing which caused me to wiggle my hips, in result Edward groaned out again.

"Sorry" I said quieting my giggles.

He leant his head back against the seat and pinched his nose.

"Edward" I whispered. "Edward" I said giving his throat an open mouth kiss.

His hands were under my shirt again, this time in the front cupping my lace covered breast.

"I need you, and I can be quick and real quiet."

I laughed, "Quick sure, quiet I don't think so."

He frowned and I rubbed myself against him earning a moan.

"My point proven"

I unhooked his belt with super speed and quickly maneuvered my sweats and panties down. Edward placed himself at my entrance as I slid down on him. We didn't want to make love this time, shit we didn't have time to. This was pure fucking to quench our raw need for each other.

Edward lifted his arm and turned on the radio loud enough that you couldn't hear our skin slapping. My hands were on the seat behind him as he sat back and massaged my clit. I bit my lip to smother my moans so they came out as whimpers.

I could feel the familiar burn between my legs; I licked Edward's neck and blew my hot breath on him causing him to pinch my clit. I sucked in a quick breath as I began to milk him and just when I was about to moan his put his mouth on mine. I felt his seed spilling into me and I eternally sighed with content.

We were both breathing hard as we pulled apart and he slid out of me. He laughed as I awkwardly put my pants back on. I gave him a smirk as he put himself back to rights.

I sat on the floor and leaned back on my hands.

"I miss him, more than I should. I'm dreading going home and see all his stuff there and he won't be." A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "And I really don't want you here to see me like this because I don't want you to think that I care about him more than you. I don't want you to see that my heart is breaking all over again."

He pulled me into his chest and I sobbed.

"I feel like I am losing everything"

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my tears away and held me tight to his chest.

My breathing was finally even when the car stopped in front of a hotel. I untangled myself from Edward and he stepped out of the car ahead of me. He gave the driver a hefty tip and gave the bellboy my bag. My hand was in his as we followed the bellboy to the elevator, and when we stepped in Edward wrapped me in his arms.

I felt his fingers on my chin and I looked up at him. He lowered his head to mine and brushed his lips across mine. I puckered my mouth and I felt his hands cup my face gently as he kissed me softly. Just as our lips parted the elevator doors opened. Edward walked out ahead of me stopping the bellboy.

"We have it from here" he told him slipping him something I suspected to be more than a twenty.

He turned and reached his hand out for mine which I gladly took.

"He likes you" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and playfully slapped him as he walked to a door that read 'Presidential Suite'. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

We walked into a magnificent room that had lovely wooden floors and plush white carpet that lead to the room. There was a huge couch facing a flat screen TV to my left and on the right was a dining room and kitchen.

"Seriously, we're here for three days."

"I wanted you to be comfortable."

"I could be in a hut and I'd still be comfortable with you." I said before kissing his nose.

He smiled at me and his topaz eyes began to dance.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?" he asked grabbing my hand.

I responded by untying my sweats and letting them fall to the floor. He bit his lip and watched as I took off my shirt.

"Black lace" he murmured.

I chuckled softly as I walked past him and unhooked my bra. I turned and look at him over my shoulder while I shook my hips and danced out of my panties. He still hadn't moved when I got in the bed and wrapped the sheets around me. I raised an eyebrow and curled my finger at him beckoning him to come to me.

He started walking shedding his clothes as he came.

The funeral was small and was at the cemetery. The skies were cloudy and it was raining which was surprising for California, but it matched my mood. Edward wanted to come with me, but I made him stay at the hotel saying that I needed to do this alone.

I held Clare's hand the whole time and we stood close to his father, Steven, while he held a large black umbrella over us. It felt as if the more tears I produced the harder it rained.

The time came when the casket was to be lowered in the ground. His mother tossed her white rose in first. I brought the rose to my mouth and laid a sweet kiss on it before I tossed it into the ground. I walked back to the limo that I rode in with his family to their home. Since I was leaving early they decided to meet with the lawyer today.

We were sitting on the couch sipping hot tea when the door bell rang. Steven walked quickly to the door and came back with an older man with white curly hair.

"My name is Charles Lincoln, I'm Jesse's lawyer. I know that you all are still in pain so I'll go through this quickly." He sat down on the couch across from us. "Jesse came in when he first got back for Christmas break saying that he wanted to change his will."

"He had a will" I asked shocked.

"He had one drawn up after he inherited money from his birth parents." He looked in his briefcase and ruffled through some papers before pulling out one. "Here it is" he said, "It's a video."

Clare jumped up to put in the DVD in the television and sat back down grabbing my hand.

"As morbid and cliché as this sounds, if you watching this then I am gone, and I know that you're probably are wondering why I have a will and I'm so young. Well mom, dad you always taught me to be prepared for all sorts of situations and after my birth parents left me some money I figured it was the right time. So to my parents I leave you guys the house I received from my birth parents in Seattle, and some old stocks they gave me. Charles should have the information about them with him now, if he's still alive." He made a confused face that I had seen hundreds of times, and it made me smile.

"Now to my doll face, you made me feel alive when all I had in my life was sadness. You are my best friend and I love you more than I love sunshine. I am so sorry for not getting to call you back over this break; I was busy getting this together for you. To you I leave the money that my parents left me."

My mouth fell to the floor and my hand flew to my chest.

"Don't you go freaking out and give it away to people on the street I know you would do something like that. I want you to have it and be happy, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to have it." He paused and tears welled up in his eyes. "Thank you for loving me, and thank you for taking me into your home and showing me things I never would've seen. I love you doll face."

The tape cut off and I turned to Charles White.

"He isn't serious is he?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes he is, and the total comes to be around" he fiddled with some papers again "fifteen million dollars."

"What" I asked with a hint of anger.

"Fifteen million dollars"

"No I heard that, I'm still on the part where he gave it to me." I turned to his parents, "I give it to you, there's got to be some way that I can give it to you."

Steven grabbed my hands and attention. "No, we don't want it. He's given us a house and money which is more than we could ever need. He wanted you o have that money, and so do we. You take it and make yourself happy."

I had to sign papers and Charles told me that the money would be transferred during the night. I took a taxi back to the hotel and was greeted by the bellboy at the door. He smiled a little too hard for my taste and held my hand a minute too long as he helped me out the car.

I walked to the elevator and looked in my small clutch for my key. I looked up as the doors dinged and saw Edward running a hand through his hair.

"Lee" he breathed as he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. "I was ready to call the police if you didn't walk through the door in five minutes."

I kissed his shoulder, "I missed you today."

He led us to the door and easily opened the door. I was swooped up in his arms as he carried me to the couch. He sat me down and took off my shoes and rubbed my feet.

I relaxed under his touch and sighed deeply closing my eyes.

"How did it go?"

"It was done beautifully; they had the loveliest white roses. We went to his house afterwards to meet with his lawyer."

"So early" he asked.

"Only because I was leaving tomorrow and because he left me fifteen million dollars."

Edwards movements stopped and I peeked open an eye.

"Wow" he said after he recovered.

"I know" I groaned.

"My baby's a millionaire" he laughed as he leaned to kiss me.

"I love you leech"

"I love you too pooch."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I was sleeping when I felt Edward kissing my forehead.

"Hey baby, I'm going for a quick hunt."

I slipped my fingers into his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you" I mumbled.

He pulled the sheet down from my naked body and kissed my heart, "I love you too."

He tucked me back into the sheets and then he was gone. I rolled over to where he laid and breathed in his scent. Just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I grumbled.

"It's Sam and I know what you're up too."

I sat up, "What are you talking about."

"Don't play stupid Leah; I know that you're fucking that leech. Do you know what you're going to do now?"

"No" I whispered in a shaky voice.

"You are going to leave him, do you understand me."

"I won't do it."

"But you will, I command you as your alpha to stay away from the Cullen's." his voice boomed with authority and I felt my body acting on its own accord throwing on clothes and packing.

"You will go back to school. If he finds you, you will run in the opposite direction."

I sob escaped my body.

"Stop crying, it's pathetic" he said before he hung up.

I scurried around the room throwing my clothes in my bag and ran a hand through my hair as I ran out the hotel.

Quickly I caught a taxi and told the driver to go to the airport, and to step on it. I threw him a couple of twenties to show I meant it and he got me there quickly. I paid him well over what he needed and went to the nearest airline to get a ticket to Florida. To my luck one was a flight leaving within the hour so I had to book it through security to make it.

It seemed I was always on a plane looking out the window feeling sad about my shitty life. Quite frankly I was getting tired of it and this time it was out of my power to do anything.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I thought of Edward going back to the hotel expecting me in bed and not finding me there. My heart clenched as I realized that this the second time I left him, and I knew getting him back would be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

It was a long day of flying and when I finally got home I walked to Jesse's room instead of mine. I lay on his bed and turned on my phone to see two voicemails.

"Lee, I just came back and all your stuff is gone. Where are you, I'm worried. I love you, call me."

The next was an hour after the first and desperate.

"Why did you run, baby where are you; please come back to me. I don't feel whole without you, tell me whatever I did, whatever I said, and I'll never do it again. Just please... I love you."

Tears were falling down my face and I quickly dialed his number.

"Lee where are you" he asked during the first ring.

"I can't see you anymore" I sobbed.

"Why not"

"We don't belong together."

"Don't you dare say that"

"You aren't good for me, our kind shouldn't live together."

"Lair" he roared and I heard a pair of brakes screeched outside.

The next thing I knew the front door flew open and he was storming into my apartment.

"You are a liar!" he roared

My legs acted automatically as I jumped out a nearby window. I was sprinting toward the forest with speed I didn't know I had. But no matter how much speed I had a cold hand wrapped around my wrist and pinned me to a tree.

"What the fuck Leah" he yelled eyes black as night with fury.

All of a sudden his body was ripped from mine by a large gray wolf. It was Paul and Sam walked out on two legs from the opposite direction.

"You will stay away from her Cullen. She belongs to the pack and she will not run around with someone as low as a bloodsucker. You ever come near her again and she will die."

I looked into his topaz eyes and witnessed the life leaking out of them.

"Just go" I said as he shook his head. "Leave" I roared out and watched as a perfect tear of venom spilled from his eye.

He shoved Paul off of his body and I traced his face, memorizing every detail of his body. I wanted to touch him to remember what his hair felt like under my hands. I wanted to kiss him to remember what he tasted like. I wanted to kill Sam.

He made a step towards me which made me take a step back and Sam lower himself into a crouch. He let out a pitiful whine and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on my heel and I ran back to my apartment, leaping through the open window. Quickly I locked every possible entrance and curled into a ball on the couch.

"You made the right decision Leah" Sam's voice sounded from outside the back door.

I just stared at Edward's shadow that was lined against the blinds and let the tears free fall.

'I love you, I love you, I love you...' I silently told him over and over until I could feel his presence no more.

That night I fell into darkness and I did not resurface.

Time passed, but I barely noticed. I was just going through the motions of life. I had no friends and I didn't want any. I just wanted Edward, and at the thought of his name made my chest burn.

I cleared my throat and finished unloading my bags from baggage claim. It was summer and my mother was demanding that I came home. I scoffed out loud. She wants me to go home to La Push, that place could never be my home again. But I would go back because she and Seth were miserable.

Sam went all dipshit on the pack and the Cullen's and we are not to go to them, and they cannot come to La Push. Seth was banned to see Edward, his best friend, and Jacob was really the only person who could go to Forks to see Bella.

Seth called me more and visited me on spring break and you could see how this whole situation was affecting him. He didn't blame me when I was the one to blame. He said he was happy that I was happy, but I felt selfish for letting my happiness ruin everything.

I shook my head as to clear my thoughts as I rode in the taxi to La Push. The trees were a blur and the green was all mixing together as I sat in the backseat. Just as I was about to close my eyes a pale blur caught my eye. I sat up straight and cracked the window as I took in a deep breath.

I immediately knew that scent to be Edward and I felt a smile tug at my lips. I also felt a tug somewhere else but I made myself push that feeling away. My eyes were fixed on him and nothing else.

"I love you" he called out to me.

'I love you too' I told him as a tear fell from my eye.

I sat back and watched as he halted at the treaty line. I took a deep breath and watched as the familiar houses flashed by. Soon the taxi was pulling into my family's house and Seth was walking down the stairs.

"Hey little brother" I said as he hugged me.

"Hey sis"

"How have you been?" I asked ruffling his hair.

He let out a dry laugh, "The same as you come, on mom cooked."

I walked into the house to be assaulted with a beautiful aroma of a home cooked meal. Following my nose I walked into the kitchen to see my mother cooking and talking over her shoulder to Emily. I felt my jaw tighten as hateful words wanted to pour out my mouth. But as my mother turned around with a smile painted on her face, my hate almost completely washed away.

"Hi mommy" I said hugging her.

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good, better now that I'm home for awhile."

"Aren't you going to say hi to Emily?"

"Hello Emily, how have you been?"

She got up and walked towards me. "I'm wonderful, I was wondering if you and I could go somewhere to talk."

"Uhh yeah sure" She led the way out the door and I followed.

We walked on the road for while in complete silence.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that Sam has done. I don't like what he is doing, and we haven't been together since-

"What"

"I didn't know why he had left, and when he came back there was so much tension between him and Seth. Your mom eventually told me and I moved out and in with her."

"I broke you guys up."

"No, he broke us up, with this intense hate he has when you are happy."

"But he is your imprint, you need to be with him, you're his wife."

"Right now, I don't feel like it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too"

She turned and walked back to the house and I paced the treaty line trying to get rid of my anger. A snapping twig made me stop my pacing, and take a deep breath. The smell was sticky sweet and was the smell I wanted to be greeted with every waking morning of my life. Sam's words echoed in my head as my body moved on its own accord away from the line. I made myself turn to walk backwards to see his face.

It was still breathtakingly gorgeous and my heart still did back flips at the sight of him.

"Hi" he said.

"I love you" I told him.

"I know" he said smirking.

"Leech" I said laughing.

"I love you too pooch" he said as Sam ran out of the trees in wolf form.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away with Sam following close behind. I wanted to punch him, but I refrain figuring that he's already going through enough losing Emily. Serves him right, him losing the one he loved like I lost mine.

He followed me all the way back to my house and whined when he saw Emily sitting on the porch laughing with my mother and Seth. I walked up the stairs and gave my mother a kiss and walked into the house. I was happy to see that my room was still the same way that I remembered it. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

I woke to my phone ringing and I groaned at the interruption of my blissful sleep. I looked to see Jacob was calling me and answered the phone.

"Jacob"

"Leah I need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'm on the way."

I hung up and shed my jacket before I walked out the front door. The grass was green as well as everything else in La Push, and the Black's red house shown out against it.

"Hey Leah" Jacob greeted sitting on the white steps of his house.

"Jacob how's Bella?"

"She's good; she's actually in the house right now. I actually wanted to talk to you about something pack wise."

My mouth popped into a perfectly shaped 'o'.

"So I'm sure that you know that I'm supposed to be alpha of the pack from the bloodlines, but I didn't take the position. However, the pack is not as it should be and there's only one person that can do something about it." He stopped talking as we heard several footsteps coming towards the house.

I looked up to see Sam, the pack, and elders all standing in front of the Black house. Seth came to stand beside me and hold my hand.

"Today, I talked with the elders about the current rift the pack is going through and they have all agreed to the proposition I am about to give. Throughout our history there have been no other women who have shifted into wolves, and we do not know if they imprint. But as a woman, as a human they can love. Leah loves Edward, just as I love Bella."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Sam said in a cold voice.

"Well Sam, I am ready to take the position that two years ago I was too afraid to take."

My mouth fell open and I looked from Jacob to Sam and from them to the elders, who were smiling.

"I declare myself as alpha" Jacob said in a voice that held so much power, power that Sam never had. "If I shall fail, Leah will be in command."

"Are you on-

"And following her Seth, and then you Sam" he said nodding towards him smirking.

"You cannot do this" he yelled.

"I think he just did" Embry said.

"And it's about time" Paul finished then look towards me, "Leah, I'm sorry for my actions three months ago."

"You're forgiven" I said still in shock of the things going on around me.

"Leah" Jacob said looking at me. "What are you still doing here? Go to him"

He didn't have to tell me twice and after sharing a moment with Seth and thanking the elders, I shot out to the forest running to Edward. I had never run so hard, so fast in my life, and soon I saw the lights shining from their living room ahead of me. As I came out of the forest Edward was walking out the back door looking in my direction.

I stopped running once I was out of the lining of the trees. He made a step towards me and I smiled.

"I would like it very much if my boyfriend came over here to kiss me, because it's been too long since he's kissed me." I said letting the tears stream down my face.

In the blink of an eye he was cradling my face.

"What does this mean?" he whispered.

"It means you're stuck with me."

"There's no other way I want to be." He said smiling.

And then he kissed me, holding my face as if it were a delicate flower. He pulled back and buried his face in my hair, wrapping his arms around me. One of my hands was laid gently on his neck and the other was tangled in his hair.

"Come away with me" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded in his chest feeling a smile spread on my face. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the garage and got in his Volvo. I smiled knowing exactly where we were going and anticipation began eating away at my bones.

We were forever touching and Edward was driving like a mad man. He abruptly turned onto a hidden drive and I could see the beautiful cottage in the distance. He parked the car and in the blink of an eye I was in his arms.

My legs instinctively went around his waist and I began to suck on his neck. He let out a purr that sent vibrations through his chest into mine. The purr went straight to my nipples causing them to harden.

I'm not sure how he got the door open, but he did and I kicked off my shoes and started tugging on his shirt.

He quickly got the message and set me down as we started taking off our clothes. Soon we were down to our bare minimums and back in each other's arms. We stumbled into the bedroom laughing and fell back on the bed.

I slid my hands down under his boxer's and pulled them off, as he ripped off my lace panties. With my bra still on he slid into me very slowly. I let out a hiss as he slowly slid out of me and grabbed his shoulders.

"Baby" I moaned out as he began making love to me slowly.

His arms were on each side of my face as moved his hips in a rhythm that should have been illegal. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his face down to mine in a heated kiss. He let out a sexy grunt as he pushed harder into me, so hard that my toes curled into his back.

My breaths were coming out as moans, and he was breathing out my name. I could feel my climax in the pit of my stomach, and my body was beginning to have small spasms. My walls began to flutter and I could feel him spilling into me.

He let out a loud and long moan as his name flew from my mouth.

Edward never stopped his thrust, not even after we had both rode out our orgasms. And as the room became lit with an orange hue he slid out of me and pulled me into his arms.

The last thing I heard was him saying 'I love you' as I fell into the best sleep that I had in months.

**A/N: THERE'S ONLY THE EPILOUGE LEFT! IT'S BEEN A GOOD RIDE (FOR LEAH AT LEAST).**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**EPILOUGE **

I awoke late in the afternoon alone and naked in bed. At least I knew last night wasn't a dream. I ran a hand through my messy and tangled hair when something caught my eye. My eyes flew to the wall and saw a reflection of a rainbow splayed on the walls. I moved the hand in my hair and watched as the colors followed the same path.

Slowly I slid my hand from my hair and laid eyes on the most beautiful ring. I sucked in a breath and gazed at my out stretched hand hearing the door creak open.

Edward came and sat on the bed grabbing my hand.

"My perfect day is making breakfast for you when you wake up in the morning, and then curling up on the couch so I can read to you. We would sit there until lunch and then we would go to my family's house where Esme would have been cooking up a storm for you. Afterwards, we would sit and talk with my family and hang out. But when the sun went down we would go home, and I would make love to you and hold you in my arms all night. That's only the weekend, and I don't just want to make my day perfect, but I want to make your life perfect, with me."

He slid off the bed and turned my body to face him.

"I know the exact moment I fell in love with you. It was the day you came storming in my house unannounced yelling about some 'friggin pink dress' you had to wear to Sam and Emily's wedding." He let out a laugh, "I was starring at you and you turn and looked at me and said 'What are you looking at' then ran up the stairs. I know every moment from that day on when I fell in love with you all over again. Leah, I love you more today than I ever have, and I don't just want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife, so Leah Clearwater will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down my face as I croaked out a yes.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE LOVE YOU ALL SENT ME. I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF DOING A SEQUL, BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT MY MIND HAS IN STORE FOR THESE TWO?**


	10. AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Readers,

I've been hearing a lot about the group that is reporting stories that are rated M, and all of my stories are rated M. So far, I have only 3 completed and the rest are works in progress. What I can do for those who have read them is send them to you via PDF so you can always have them with you if they are taken down.

This movement that is going on is very saddening to me. Call me stupid, but I thought there was this thing called freedom of speech. This is a place where we should be able to let our imaginations run wild, and write what we wish. I don't really know what their motive is, but I feel like this is getting a little ridiculous.

Sincerely,

frickandfrack


End file.
